A curiosidade matou o gato
by Kanako Sumeragi
Summary: Lilian, uma garota paranóica porém muito curiosa, arquiteta um plano genial para presenciar a transformação de uma pessoa em lobisomen. A vítima é o Lupin, é óbvio. Resta à seus amigos salvaremna da enrrascada em que ela irá se meter. :D
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo Um: Insonia para uns, farra para outros

Noite de lua cheia. Três horas da manha. Salão comunal da Grifinória. Insônia, insônia, insônia. Por acaso é algum pecado querer ter uma boa noite de sono? Infelizmente as ultimas luas cheias pareciam tomar o sono de Lílian. Desde que descobrira o motivo pelo qual Remo Lupin sempre se ausentava uma vez por mês das aulas, Lílian simplesmente não conseguia pegar no sono em nenhuma lua cheia. Ela sabia que Dumbledore não deixaria um lobisomem atacar os alunos da escola mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de se preocupar e olhava desesperadamente pela janela os jardins de Hogwarts. E se Lupin conseguisse sair da casa dos gritos?E se ele entrasse na escola? E se ele atacasse alguém? Certamente ela não poderia fazer nada afinal somente um animago conseguiria domar um lobisomem. Ela poderia se tornar uma animaga e se livrar dessa maldita preocupação que não a deixava dormir, mas seria ilegal e ela não faz nada fora das regras, portanto Lily procurava manter-se bem longe de livros sobre o assunto para não cair na tentação.

O tempo não passava e ela definitivamente não conseguiria dormir até ver Lupin na enfermaria. Obviamente ele não sabia que ela conhecia seus segredos e nunca iria saber. Evans não era muito boa em consolar amigos e se o garoto soubesse que mais pessoas, além de seus amiguinhos marotos, haviam descoberto seu segredo ele definitivamente iria ficar muito mal, especialmente se soubesse que elacostuma ficaracordada toda noite de lua cheia olhando de longe para o salgueiro lutador para ver se ele não saide lá para atacar Hogwarts.

Tudo bem, ela estava sendo extremamente paranóica. Não podia fazer nada se tinha nascido assim, era paranóica demais e os sonserinos com suas perseguições a alunossangue-ruim tinham ajudado a garota a desenvolver a paranóia até o grau atual ser atingido: mania de perseguição. Ninguém sabia dessa característica peculiar de sua personalidade já que ela bancava a garota perfeitamente estruturada emocionalmente, apesar de perder as estribeiras em determinadas ocasiões ela normalmente era um modelo de comportamento.

Outra característica dela muito marcante que era conhecida somente pela mesma e as pessoas mais próximas era sua imensa curiosidade contra a qual ela lutava nesse exato momento. Paranóia e bom senso contra curiosidade. Quem ganha? Ela sempre quis ver como seria um lobisomem adulto ao vivo. Será que ela não podia nem ao menos espionar pelas janelas da casa dos gritos? Claro que não! Imagina se o lobo percebesse sua presença e quebrasse as janelas? Mas era obvio que Dumbledore havia colocado algum feitiço naquelas janelas. Caso contrario elas já estariam quebradas a tempos!. Paranóia 1. Curiosidade 2.

Estava decidido. Na próxima lua cheia Lílian iria dar um jeito de espionar o lobisomem pelas janelas da casa. E o plano deveria ser arquitetado imediatamente, pelo menos o esboço.

Quatro horas da manha. Cinco horas da manha. Cinco e meia. Lílian acabou dormindo em cima dos montes de livros que havia pegado na biblioteca sobre lobisomens e o pergaminho com o começo de algum plano estava embaixo de alguns desses livros...

A lua branca se extinguia, o céu deixava de ser estrelado ao ser iluminado pelos primeiros raios de sol. Dentro de uma casa aparentemente abandonada onde moveis quebrados e marcas de garras eram a decoração principal encontravam-se quatro animais esticados no chão aparentemente cansados. Um lobo, um cão, um cervo e um rato.

O lobo aos poucos se transformava em um jovem de aparência doentia, face pálida, olheiras enormes, cheio de hematomas e cortes pelo corpo. Ao seu lado estavam agora três garotos. Um deles de cabelos negros que caiam sobre o rosto e olhos de um azul levemente cinza que demonstravam preocupação o segurava agora:

-Ei Aluado...- ele dizia como se estivesse falando com uma criança, o tom de sua voz mudou repentinamente para um tom de deboche. - Foi bom pra você?

Remo Lupin não tinha forças para falar, muito menos para rir do que Sirius acabara de dizer. "Ai Sirius... só você mesmo!"- pensou antes de simplesmente fechar os olhos e se deixar ser conduzido até a enfermaria.

Após deixarem Aluado na enfermaria os três marotos restantes espremiam-se na capa de invisibilidade de James Potter. Os três pareciam cansados porém felizes por terem feito da lua cheia algo não tão terrível para Remo Lupin.

-Nós deveríamos entrar mais vezes na horta daquela velha estranha... foi muito engraçado- Ria Sirius ao se lembrar da noite anterior.

-Cala a boca almofadinhas! Alguém pode nos ouvir- chorava Rabicho, o mais baixo, mais pesado e mais medroso dos três.

-Calma, Rabicho! Relaxa, curte o momento- Disse James, em um tom malicioso.James era um garoto de dezessete anos, alto mas não tanto quanto Sirius, de cabelos eternamente bagunçados e óculos que cobriam seus olhos castanhos.

Sirius começou a gargalhar por um bom tempo e parou quando os três se aproximaram de um retrato onde uma mulher gorda dormia. James tirou a capa que envolvia os três tornando-os inteiramente visíveis. Ao chegarem na frente do retrato Sirius disse sorrindo:

-Siri cascudo!

A gorda se levantou em um pulo. Ela olhava para os três com uma cara de quem gostaria de ter dormido por mais alguns minutos, ficou em silencio por uns segundos e depois respondeu:

-O que vocês fazem do lado de fora tão cedo? Aliás, não me lembro de ter visto vocês passarem!

-Como não? Você até me disse: Ola jovem Potter- Disse James fingindo estar indignado.

É verdade! Você não se lembra- Sirius demonstrava uma falsa preocupação.

-Creio que você esteja chegando aquela faze da vida que os trouxas chamam de esclerose- completou James parecendo preocupado também- Você está bem?

-Horas... entrem logo- Reclamou a mulher gorda. Ela iria ficar mal humorada pelo resto do dia.

-Como ela sempre cai nessa- Perguntava Rabicho para si mesmo.

-Sei lá Vai ver ela esta esclerosada mesmo- Respondeu Sirius rindo.

Os três continuaram gargalhando até perceberem que não estavam sozinhos no salão comunal. De uma poltrona perto da janela cheia de livros surgia Lílian Evans e seus cabelos ruivos altamente embaraçados.

NA: Pessoas não sejam más comigo... é meu primeiro fic... please... e... bom... esses personagens não me pertencem... infelizmente... eles foram criados pela maravilhosa (porem desgraçadamatadora de Sirius) JK Roling... eu sei que vc's jah sabem disso mas eh melhor avisar de qualquer forma... não quero ter problemas com direitos autorais...


	2. E a coruja

Lílian corria por um campo de flores como uma criança. O sol brilhava dando as flores cores fortes e vivas. Lílian se abaixou para pegar uma das flores que estava dançando no meio do campo, quando a pegou o miolo virou o rosto de um garoto muito conhecido por ela: James Potter. James ria como se Sirius tivesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Então o sol parou de brilhar transformando todas as flores do campo em cabeças de Sirius contando as mais ridículas piadas. Mais abaixo as formigas que eram gordas e tinham o rosto de Pedigrew começaram a dar gargalhadas histéricas e a apontar para a flor James que não parava de rir. Lílian fechou os olhos mas ainda podia ouvir as gargalhas e as piadas infames de Black. Quando abriu os olhos novamente as flores eram livros e o campo a poltrona perto da janela do salão comunal.

-Ai minhas costas- Disse Evans enquanto se levantava derrubando todos os livros a sua volta. Noites de lua cheia não faziam bem nem para Remo, nem para Lílian, ela estava agora com olheiras imensas e roxas e seus cabelos estavam muito embaraçados, ela podia sentir os nós grandes que tinham se formado na parte de traz de sua cabeleira vermelha mas percebia que a parte da frente estava intacta. Ela pensava que tinha se livrado daquelas risadas terríveis quando começou a ouvi-las novamente.- Eu ainda não devo ter acordado! Acorda Lílian- Dizia a ruiva para si mesma enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Definitivamente, Lílian com sono não era Lílian.

-Xiii pessoal! A monitora chefe- chorou Rabicho, o coitado morria de medo da Evans. Era só ela olhar para a direção dos marotos que ele se encolhia todo, talvez para ele a garota fosse pior que Voldemort em pessoa.

-Relaxa RabichoÉ só a Lily! Ela é gente boa- James consolava o amigo enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos- Bom dia Lily! – sua voz agora era altamente irônica e falsa- Dormiu bem?

Lílian parecia estar falando sozinha. Ela provavelmente não tinha acordado de vez ainda, por alguns minutos ela andou de um lado para o outro até perceber os três marotos que estavam se aproximando.

-Evans você ainda está dormindo- Dizia Sirius enquanto fazia poses imbecis na frente da garota para ver se ela estava realmente acordada. Ao ver que ela não estava prestando muita atenção a suas lindas poses ele começou a pular na frente dela, só então os olhos verdes da garota demonstraram sair do transe.

-Oi- Disse ela com uma voz sonolenta.

-Olá LILYYYYYY- James disse irônico.

-JAMYYYY- Lílian respondeu falsamente.- Bom dia! Que bom vê-lo a essa hora da manhã aqui em baixo! Meu dia não poderia começar melhor!

-Que ótimo! Fico feliz em poder lhe proporcionar esse momento tão especial!

-Serei eternamente grata!

-Seus olhos continuam os mesmos mas suas olheiras- comentou Sirius que estava se sentindo ignorado naquele momento. Ele odiava ser ignorado.

-Black! Eu não estava falando com você.- Disse secamente Lílian que se virou e pegou alguns dos muitos livros que estavam caídos no chão- Mas certamente sendo amigo de Potter você também é intrometido- continuou- Não vale a pena ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com vocês, com licen...

-Mas Lily! Já vai- Perguntou James com um brilho no olhar.

Sirius estava ficando mal humorado. Toda vez que aquela ruiva sardenta e magrela aparecia James mudava, parecia um completo idiota. Pelo menos seu melhor amigo tinha desistido de convida-la para sair, mas depois de tantas brigas entre os dois agora eles se tratavam tão falsamente que conseguiam ser piores do que atores de novela mexicana mal dublados. E para piorar a situação, ignoravam completamente sua presença. Black estava se corroendo por dentro enquanto Lílian e James continuavam conversando como duas velhas fofoqueiras que se odeiam mas mesmo assim se falam. Peter, que temia mais do que Lílian as conversas entre ela e James, estava encolhido atrás de Sirius e o cutucou tirando-o de seus pensamentos:

-Almofadinhas... – gemia ele- faça eles pararem...

Sirius já não estava mais se agüentando. Depois do comentário de Rabicho ele se intrometeu na conversa falsa e dessa vez não pretendia ser ignorado.

-Ei James, vamos embora- Disse Sirius enquanto agarrava um dos braços de James e lançava para Lílian um olhar mortal. Lílian que parecia não gostar muito de Black , talvez pelos mesmos motivos, agarrou o outro braço de James e correspondeu ao olhar mortal do animago.

-Não vê que nós estávamos conversando Black- perguntou Evans ameaçadoramente.

-Gente... olha... –James estava ficando assustado com os dois. Era impressão dele ou aquelas duas pessoas que estavam o agarrando brigavam por sua causa?James tentou falar mais alguma coisa porem Sirius e Lílian o ignoraram. Agora os dois tinham o soltado e se encaravam como dois Leões prestes a brigar pela fêmea e isso não era bom...

-Por que me olha dessa maneira Black? Por acaso está com ciúmes de seu amiguinho?

-Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo desse jeito?Sirius Black não gosta de ser ignorado, muito menos de ser insultado- respondeu Sirius que tinha empurrado James para o lado.

Era possível ver faíscas correndo dos olhos de Sirius para os de Lílian e vice-versa, o clima foi quebrado quando a monitora chefe pegando o resto de seus livros caídos no chão saiu esbarrando em Black e murmurando algo inaudível.

-O que foi isso? – Perguntou Peter minutos depois quebrando o silencio que tinha se estabelecido após a ruiva ter saído do salão comunal.

-Não me pergunte.- respondeu James olhando para Sirius que o ignorou novamente.

-Olhe só, a magricela esqueceu um papel aqui- Finalmente Sirius dirigiu a palavra a James. – Vamos ver o que está escrito...- Ao começar a ler as palavras do papel Almofadinhas parou imediatamente de falar.

-Almofadinhas, o que tem ai- Perguntou James Olhando o papel também. – ai meu Deus! Essa menina é... Como ela?

-Não sei... mas temos um problema, um grande problema.

Remo estava confortável na última cama da enfermaria olhando para a janela. Lá fora alguns gatos pulavam de um lado para o outro perto do salgueiro lutador brincando entre as raízes da árvore enorme que se contorcia toda como se estivesse irritada com a presença dos animais pululantes. O lobisomem estava tão entretido com a cena que não percebeu quando Lílian chegou perto dele e se sentou em sua cama.

-E ai Lupin? O que aconteceu dessa vez- Perguntou Lílian assustando Remo. Toda vez depois da lua cheia Lílian aparecia do nada na enfermaria e sempre com olheiras enormes falando de um modo muito estranho um tanto quanto maníaco.

-Ah... ah... eu... passei mal! – Respondeu Remo pensando em alguma desculpa melhor para dar.

-Não me diga que sua Tia avó morreu de novo? Quantas vidas ela tem?Pelo menos dessa vez você não precisou viajar... Não! já sei... seu avô comeu brócolis estragado e você, como é muito ligado a ele, está sofrendo as mesmas dores- A garota tinha um sorriso de prazer nos lábios. Parecia que para ela era muito interessante torturar Remo após as luas cheias. Era como se ela soubesse que ele era um lobisomem e quisesse arrancar isso dele só para confirmar. Como Remo temia isso! Ele já não sabia o que dizer a garota que olhava fundo em seus olhos. Nesse momento Remo viu algo que poderia desviar o assunto:

-Ei Lílian, aquela ali não é a sua coruja- Perguntou apontando para a direção do salgueiro lutador. Lá estava uma enorme coruja branca que avançava para cima dos gatinhos saltitantes como se quisesse mata-los.

-Meu Deus! Curiosidade! O que ela está fazendo? Ai... não... Ela vai matar os gatos da Macgonagall! Mas que coisa! Aquela coruja tem uma estranha fixação por gatos! Eu vou lá Tchau Remo! Se cuida viu?

Algum tempo depois de Lílian ter saído, os marotos se aproximaram da cama de Remo. Aparentemente eles estavam esperando-a sair.

-Até que enfim ela saiu- Rosnou Sirius, os hábitos dele a cada dia pareciam mais com os de um cachorro.

-Remo... nós temos um problema... e temos que te contar... é relacionado a Lily- Disse James preocupado.

-Ela só pode ser o demônio! Eu tenho certeza- chorava Rabicho.

-Relaxa Rabicho! Lily é muito simpática! Ela não é o demônio- Brigou James que parecia ter se ofendido com o comentário do rato medroso.

-Qual é o problema- Perguntou Lupin. Ele já imaginava qual era o problema e se revirava por dentro enquanto via pela janela Lílian correr atrás de sua coruja que tinha agarrado um dos gatos da professora Macgonagall.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**A arara assassina**

"Veja bem..." dizia James enquanto espetava o garfo em um pedaço de bife, um bife particularmente duro "Eu acho... que não sei o que nós devemos fazer... vocês sabem como a Lily é... ela ficaria brava se nós disséssemos que sabemos que ela sabe, ia dizer que EU estou me metendo na vida dela! Afinal, a culpa é sempre minha"  
"Mas ainda acho que eu deveria falar com ela" Disse Remus apreensivo.  
"Ah não! Ela não pode saber que nós sabemos que ela sabe! Se não a coisa perde a graça! Temos mesmo é que mantê-la longe da casa dos gritos na próxima lua cheia! Agora como... é um problema, a ruiva magricela é uma das pessoas mais teimosas que eu já conheci e isso incluí eu mesmo!"  
"Almofadinhas... a Lily NÃO É uma magricela teimosa! Meu Deus! Não sei qual é o seu problema com ela!"  
"Pessoal... por que nós estamos almoçando embaixo da cama do Aluado na enfermaria?"  
Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas olharam para seus pratos de comida no chão, depois olharam para o teto da parte de baixo da cama de Aluado que tinha sido magicamente modificada para poder conte-los lá sem motivar suspeitas, logo olharam para rabicho e para a colcha da cama que estava caída para impedir que Madame Ponfrey os visse...  
Sirius deu de ombros e terminou de tomar seu suco de abóbora com coco. James deu outra garfada em seu bife motocerra, não tendo sucesso em corta-lo transformou sua faca em uma espada e continuou cutucando o enorme bife mal passado. Remus olhava James lutar contra seu bife, parecia estar em transe, mas estava mesmo era em alfa, ou quem sabe em beta?  
Ao não ouvir respostas, rabicho tentou dar sua opinião sobre o problema:  
"Acho que nós deveríamos era prender a monitora chefe em um dos armários dos vestiários de quadribol e deixa-la lá a noite toda! Ou então a gente podia dar um monte de doces para ela comer, daí ela passava a noite toda comendo e se esquecia de ir na casa dos gritos!"  
Os três garotos saíram de Omega, pois estavam em um estado de autismo tão intenso que haviam alcançado a última letra do alfabeto grego, nenhum deles disse nada apenas olharam para Rabicho como se ele fosse Snape...  
"Tá bom já entendi..."  
"Não é isso Rabicho... é que sua idéia só funcionaria com você ou com o Seboso, já que a Lílian, ao contrário de vocês possuí algo que os trouxas chamam de cérebro!" Exclamou James rindo.  
"E lá vem o defensor mor de Lílian Evans... qual é Pontas? Existem tantas garotas querendo sair com você, por que justo essa daí?" Perguntou Black. "Não, sério mesmo... por que justo ela? Você por acaso não se lembra do que aconteceu no sexto ano? Ela nunca vai querer sair com você. Pelo menos não depois daquilo!"  
"Sirius Black! Eu bem que sabia que era por isso que você detestava a Lily! E NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR DESSE ASSUNTO! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE TE DIZER?" James estava agarrando Sirius pela gola de suas vestes. Sirius parecia indiferente quanto aos sentimentos do amigo, como se tudo aquilo não fosse nada.  
"Pessoal" Lupin resolveu se intrometer na conversa antes que houvesse alguma briga. "Acho melhor a gente subir, estou ouvindo a Madame Ponfrey chegar! Já sei o que temos que fazer... vamos enfiar a Lílian no time de quadribol!" E antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Remus pegou seu prato e saiu de baixo da cama deixando Sirius, James e Peter boquiabertos e sem entender o sentindo desse plano, Lílian não entendia absolutamente nada de quadribol.

O salão principal estava cheio, vários alunos barulhentos comentavam empolgados sobre assuntos banais do dia-a-dia de cada um. Na mesa da grifinória, entre muitas sextanistas felizes e atentas, Lílian e sua amiga Alice almoçavam. Alice não havia encostado o garfo em sua refeição ainda, ela estava narrando mais uma de suas histórias sobre seu namorado Frank Longbotton para as sextanistas que suspiravam enquanto a ouviam. Ao lado de Alice, Lílian estava pensando em sua grande façanha da próxima lua cheia, ela nem ao menos prestava atenção no que sua amiga falava, já havia escutado essas histórias umas dezenas de vezes e não aguentava mais ouvir o nome Frank. As vezes, Lílian sentia falta do tempo em que Frank estudava em hogwarts, naquela época Alice passava grande parte de seu tempo com o namorado e não vinha com aquelas histórias melosinhas de declarações de amor.  
Enquanto suspirava uma vez ou outra fingindo estar prestando atenção na história de Alice, Lílian avistou um garoto andando por entre o salão em direção a mesa da Sonserina. Era Severus Snape, Sonserino, magro, alto,olhar sombrio, pele macilenta, cabelos negros e oleosos caido sobre o rosto, essa era uma descrição clara e precisa do indivíduo.  
Lembranças dolorosas vieram a mentede Lílian, seu bom humor desapareceu completamente enquanto ela olhava para aquele garoto. A raiva e o rancor tomaram conta de seu olhar que teimava em acompanhar todos os passos de Snape. A ruiva já estava planejando uma maneira de brigar com Seboso quando seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma Alice preocupada:  
"Lily?Você está bem?" Perguntou Alice enquanto seguia o olhar de Lílian. Ao ver para onde sua amiga destinava o olhar, ela logo compreedeu "Lily... você não quer conversar sobre aquele dia? Sabe... a gente se sente melhor quando se abre com alguém! Desde aquele dia você anda tão estranha! Por que você não me conta o que exatamente aconteceu, Lily?"  
"Eu estou ótima Alice... e já te disse que não aconteceu nada naquele dia! Ocorreu simplesmente o que as pessoas falaram... só isso! Não precisa se preocupar! Eu estou ótima!" Respondeu Lily sorrindo,como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Bom meninas, estou indo lá em cima buscar uns livros que tenho que devolver na biblioteca! Depois vou para a aula. A gente se vê!"  
Lily tratou de correr antes que Alice fizesse mais uma de suas observações. Elas já não eram amigas como antes, o namoro de Alice havia de certa forma afastado as duas. Lílian sabia que cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer, se ela tivesse arranjado um namorado talvez estivesse do mesmo jeito. Mas o que irritava mais Lílian era o fato de Alice sempre cutucar a mesma ferida. Por que ela sempre tinha que lhe lembrar o maldito Natal do ano passado? Lily não havia deixado claro que não queria falar sobre aquele assunto?  
Seu mal humor agora aumentava. Ela tinha que fazer algo para melhorar, não queria descontar em ninguém. Um movimento espontâneo a levou até a enfermaria, ela iria falar com Remus.  
Quando caminhava para a cama de Remus, Lily viu os marotos saindo de baixo da cama do garoto que olhava para a janela. Sem pensar ela se escondeu atrás de uma arara, a tempo de Madame Ponfrey não vê-la no local. De traz da arara ela podia escutar James reclamando:  
-Aluado, você ficou louco? Não dá para colocar a Lílian no time de Quadribol! Ela não joga nada! Aliás, penso que ela nunca montou em uma vassoura!  
-Foram vocês que disseram que não queriam que ela soubesse! Então... esse é o único jeito!- Lily pode reconhecer a voz de Lupin, ela notou que a voz dele estava muito rouca.  
-E me diga, meu caro amigo, como é que o quadribol vai nos ajudar a manter a Lily longe da casa dos gritos na noite de lua cheia?- resmungou Black.  
Lily levou um susto tão grande ao descobrir que eles sabiam que ela sabia, que quase fez a arara cair. Provavelmente a garota tinha quebrado mais de 100 leis da física conseguindo manter a arara em pé e não conseguia mais se concentrar no que os quatro falavam. Ela continuou ali estática segurando aquela enorme arara (detalhe: a arara era usada para trazer um pouco de privacidade aos pacientes de Madame Ponfrey) por um bom tempo. Já pensava que seus músculos tinham sido extintos quando ouviu um barulho bem atrás de si. Era óbvio que se havia uma arara, havia um paciente.  
Um garotinho do primeiro ano com rosto inchado, coberto por bolhas coloridas e cheias de pusa encaravacom os olhos, ou o que sobravam deles, arregalados. Lily não sabia o que fazer, por sorte o garoto estava com o rosto tão inchado que não conseguiria falar. Ela havia feito um movimento levente brusco ao olhar para trás, mas um movimento desde tipo nas condições em que ela se encontrava não era algo muito bom.  
A garota quase caiu em cima do pobre menino, junto com a arara. O menino ficou tão assustado que soltou um gás que possuia um odor extremamente fétido. Os olhos verde-esmeralda de lílian se encheram de lágrimas e ela definitivamente não aguentou mais segurar a arara. Se desviou o máximo que pode para cair no chão e não no garoto, quebrando alguns ossos e mais umas leis da física ao fazer isso.  
O barulho logo chamou a atenção de todos na enfermaria. E o menino levou um susto tão grande que soltou outro gás, com um odor muito mais complexo que o primeiro. Lily seria descoberta pelos Marotos, estava perdida...

Continua no próximo episódio

N/A: JUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH brigada pela ajuda mulher... espero que vc tenha recebido minha carta... tem outra pessoa que eu queria agradecer... Amanda Dumbledore valeu pelas dicas... infelizmente eu naum tenho um beta reader... entaum minha fic vai continuar estranha... pelo menos eu tentei arrumar... e... bom... creio que eu vah demorar um tempinho pra atualizar de novo... espero que alguem leia... e me mande reviews!


End file.
